


Pumpkins and Good Directions

by MamaPenguin



Series: Pumpkin Spice [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Jesse kicking himself, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Pumpkins, barn dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPenguin/pseuds/MamaPenguin
Summary: Jesse McCree is bored to death trying to sell pumpkins.  No one was driving by and he was bored.  He wished someone would just stop by for a moment.Then comes rolling in a fancy car with the most gorgeous man he has ever seen who was looking for the interstate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I hate myself. This happened. It's pumpkin themed so I guess I'm going to make this a series  
> I guess  
> oh well... Enjoy  
> Un'betad and barely edited
> 
> Inspired by Billie Currington's 'Good Directions'

Jesse McCree wants to say that sitting in a lawn chair in front of the drop down tail gate of his beat-up ford pickup, the bed filled to the brim with pumpkins to sell, was the most boring thing in the world.  Especially since he’s sitting there parked next to a tree to offer the smallest bit of shade as a reprieve from the New Mexico sun.  It was hot and he was regretting ever wearing his denim jeans and long sleeve shirt.  Even having the sleeves rolled up the heat was killing him, and it was Fall.

He sighed heavily as he stared at the empty road before him.  He was chewing on some jerky, waiting for someone to pull up and just buy one of the god forsaken pumpkins.  Jesse’s wish came true for the most part.  Someone was travelling down the road.  It was different though.  The vehicle wasn’t the typical country car, like a pick up or Tahoe or something big that made a lot of noise.  No, this car was sleek and as it got closer Jesse quickly came to the realization that it was one of the fancier kind, something only rich city folk would own.

Jesse stood up as the car rolled to a stop in front of him.  The person opened their door to get out.  Jesse McCree’s jaw nearly dropped.  The man that rounded the car was in a fine casual suit, blue jacket over a white button down and grey pressed pants.  Jesse took a moment to register that the man had just asked him something.

“I’m sorry darlin’ I didn’t quite catch that.” Jesse apologized, tipping his hat then removing his sunglasses to get a clearer look of the man.  Sleek black hair put into an elegant bun, skin pale but not sickly so, eyes like dark chocolate.  Jesse felt warmth spread from his chest and settled on his cheeks.  He’d blame the autumn sun if he didn’t know better.

“I was asking where the interstate was.  I have seemed to get turned around.” The man’s voice was smooth as silk and Jesse wanted an audiobook of it.  The cowboy grinned politely at him.

“Well,” Jesse drawled, “If you go up yonder you’ll see a caution light.  When you get there, there’s this little ole store with a Coke sign.” Jesse directed, pointing down the road.  The man followed Jesse’s hand, Jesse could see the man committing the directions to memory with the way his face was scrunched up.

“If you got time, you should stop in the store an’ get some sweet tea.  Ms. Amari makes the best tea ‘round these parts,” Jesse smirked, his eyes watching the man’s face.  It was elegant and gorgeous.  He’s never seen someone so beautiful before.

The man nodded, glancing up at the cowboy.  He nodded politely.  “And then where?”

Jesse continued to point in various directions as he instructed them.  “After the store, take a left and you’ll make your way to the interstate.”

The man nodded before thanking Jesse.  He went around to get into car before pausing.  He looked at the bed of pumpkins then at Jesse, the cowboy’s heart fluttering at the warmth in the other’s eyes.  “Thank you.” He said again before getting into his car and driving away.

When the fancy car was out of sight, Jesse kicked the dirt.  “Dag-nab-it!  I didn’t even ask for his name!”  Jesse threw his treasured at the tailgate, groaning.  “Idiot!” He pressed his palms into his eyes as he continued to berate himself.

* * *

 

At Ms. Amari’s store, the woman looked up from where she was cleaning glasses.  A man looking quite out of place entered the store, looking around at the old nostalgia that decorated the walls of the store.

“Hello,” She called, getting the man’s gaze on her.  “Can I help you?” Ana asked as she stepped up to the counter.  The man approached, his hands in his pocket’s awkwardly.

“I got turned around and couldn’t find a way back to the interstate.” The man explained as he came to lean on the counter.  “I had met a..” He hesitated before his lips upturned in a ghost of a smile.  “I met a cowboy selling pumpkins that pointed me to the store.”  He said with almost fondness in his tone.

Ana was taken aback for a moment.  This man before her seemed like the stern business type.  She was clearly wrong if he was taking fondly about her little ole McCree.  She smiled at him as she took the newly cleaned glass and made a cup of tea.

“I suppose he said that I make ‘the best tea around’.” She slid the filled cup to the man.  He took it, nodding all the while.  “He’s not wrong.” Ana smirked, her eye and patch crinkle.  The man seemed to be smiling into his glass that was halfway to his lips.

“What’s with that smile?” She asked, the man looking at her with wide eyes at being caught.

“I-I-“ He sputtered a moment before wrangling in his composer.  “I just think that he was very kind.” He paused as he took a drink.  His sculpted brows rose high at the taste.  “This is fine tea,” He noted before setting the glass down with a soft sigh.

“What’s troubling you honey?” Ana asked as she leaned against the counter.  The man sighed again, taking another drink.  She waited.  She was good at waiting.

“I have been conflicted for a long while.” He stopped again, looking up at the older woman.  “I have been in the city far too long,” He relented.  Ana nodded, acknowledging that she was listening and wanting him to continue.  “I have been a lawyer for far too long.  I think,” He slid a finger around the rim of the glass, contemplating.  His brown eyes looked up to Ms. Amari.  “How much is a pumpkin?”

Ana felt a grin on her face that she would not dare stop.

* * *

 

Jesse was still kicking himself over the loss of the beautiful gorgeous man.  He was sitting in the chair again, arms crossed as he pouted.  He groaned for the nth time, slumping deeper into the chair.

He stared up and down the road, hoping someone would come by to buy a pumpkin and distract him from the man that had slipped through his fingers.

For the second time that day, Jesse’s wish was answered.  Down the street came a familiar fancy car that rolled to stop in front of McCree.  The cowboy felt his heart pound in his ribcage.

When the man got out and approached Jesse, he felt his mouth gone dry.  He swallowed around the lump in his throat as he stared at the man that was approaching him.  He pulled out his most charming smile.  “Howdy.  Again.  Did’ja get lost?” Jesse asked, sounding smooth.

The man shook his head.  “I think,” He paused, tilting his head a little to stare up at McCree.  “I think that I have found what I’m looking for.”

If that wasn’t the smoothest line, then Jesse would eat his hat.  The cowboy smiled still, holding out his hand.  “Jesse McCree.”

“Shimada.  Shimada, Hanzo.” The man, Hanzo, took his hand and shook it.  “Ms. Amari is a charming lady.  Her tea is also very good.”  He commented as he took his hand back, putting it in his pocket.

Jesse shrugged a little, a dust of blush on his freckled cheeks.  “Ana is good folk.” Was all he said before he rubbed his neck nervously.  Alright McCree, you have his name, you don’t wanna let him slip through your fingers again.

“Um so,” Jesse started, getting the full attention of Hanzo.  With the dark chocolate eyes on him he felt himself sweat.  “There’s this uh, barn dance happening tomorrow night.  If you’re a’, you know if you want to, uh,” Jesse breathed out a soft ‘shit’ at his own fumbling.

Hanzo seemed to be amused though as he grinned at the taller man.  “It sounds fun.  I would love to go with you.” He pulled out his cellphone, handing it to Jesse.  “Give me your contact information and it’s a date.”

Jesse took the phone, silently thanking his mama and the stupid pumpkins.


	2. Getting to the Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys getting ready for the big barn dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler I'm sorry  
> I got a lot of comments wanting a barn dance and well  
> I don't like to disappoint, so I'm working on it. Lemme get some good music to play and the dang thing will write itself 
> 
> Thank you for all the love! <3

            Looking at the hotel room, one might think that a twister just swirled in.  The state of the room was a mess of suits thrown out of suitcases, various bags from various clothing stores crumbled and strewn about.  Hanzo, himself, was a mess.  Hair left loosely on his shoulders, stressed wrinkles creasing his forehead, clothes untucked and button up left undone from the numerous times that he has taken it on and off again.  Needless, he deeply regrets agreeing to going to the barn dance tonight.

            Hanzo was flopped on the bed, staring up at the ceiling praying to the gods that something that would be fitting to wear to a casual back wood country dance would just magically appear on him.  He prayed hard.  Yet when nothing appeared on him he just groaned and rolled over on the bed to bury his head in the pillows. 

            He was a lawyer, he wore suits, he lived in glamorous cities.  He didn’t _do_ barn dances.  He just wasn’t a country person.  Mountain country sides just so he could take a breath of fresh air, sure.  Fancy resorts across the world?  Yes, please.  Country back wood hillbillies?  Never in his life.  But if suffering through one night in the back woods just see that cowboy again?  He supposes he could bear through it. 

            Jesse McCree, the cowboy.  Sun kissed skin, freckled cheeks, and a smile that outshone the sun.  Jesse McCree the country cowboy that happened to be on the side of the road selling pumpkins when Hanzo pulled up to ask where the interstate was.  He had been trying to get to his hotel in the nearby city when the GPS drove him off course.  Faith was with him though.  He had prayed for something new to happen his life, something exciting, instead of the same old thing over and over again.  City life was great and all, but it lost its shine after a while.  Though, he will admit that he was not expecting ho-downs and country folk.

            The country didn’t seem so bad though.  Especially if it came with McCree.  He could this.  He was Hanzo Shimada, and he had his mind set to go to this barn dance.  Hanzo could do this.  He _would_ do this.

With a grunt, Hanzo rolled out of the bed.  He looked at the mess of clothes that covered the room.  He glared at the clothing thrown around his room.  He would do this.

 

            Meanwhile across the way, Jesse was in a similar situation.  He had torn apart his closet trying to find something that would make him look more appealing to the man of his dreams.  The cowboy groaned as he held up one flannel after another.  Eventually he settled for a fine dark blue button down that had black trim.  He pulled on his best black denim before he remembered why he didn’t ever wear this specific pair of jeans.  They hugged too tightly to his junk, making his twins cry.  He suffered through it, zipping the zipper up with a pained whine.  He tried his best to tame his hair and beard, failing epically.  McCree sighed, throwing down his comb and stalking out of his bathroom. 

            He checked himself in the mirror.  “Damn handsome.  You come here often?” Jesse asked himself with a wink and finger pistols.  Laughing at himself, he went to grab his nice shined up black boots then out his bedroom door he went.  McCree hurried down the stairs, leaning against the railing as he slipped one boot onto his foot, jumping around the staircase and into the living room where his ma and little sister sat watching the television.  “I’ll see y’all after the dance!” He called as he stamped one his other boot.

            “Jesse McCree!” Snapped Ana.  Said McCree froze with his hand on the front door knob.  He turned around, smiling impishly at the Egyptian woman.  She gave him a grin return, standing up and going to him.  She grabbed his face to kiss each cheek.  “Have fun,” McCree nodded, kissing her cheek before running over to kiss his sister’s head.  Fareeha groaned waving him off.  “Get off me you hooch!”

            Jesse laughed as he ruffled his hair and started back out the door.  “Bye y’all!” He called as he hopped into his pickup, getting a “Don’t have too much fun” in return.  The old Ford started right up, rolling into reverse just as smoothly.  Old Bessie might be old and outdated, but by golly she worked just fine.  Jesse was anxious as he headed out to the store where Hanzo said he would meet him. 

            He pulled up, immediately seeing Hanzo’s fancy car.  Jesse grinned as he hopped out.  Hanzo got out at the same time and the two met in front of the old Ford.  If time froze right then, then Jesse McCree would gladly allow it.  Hanzo looked great in dark denim jeans and long sleeved button up blue and green plaid shirt.  Better than great.  Outstandingly beautiful.  Gorgeous, handsome, down right _sinful_.  Jesse had to remind himself not drool at the sight.

            McCree swept off his hat, placing it over his heart as he smiled at the stunning man.  “My, oh my.  Country suits you well, darlin’.” Hanzo blushed, his eyes casting off to the side.  When they met Jesse’s again, the cowboy’s heart fluttered a bit.  He was so tempted to reach out and touch the man’s cheek or sweep away a stray hair that wasn’t up the low ponytail the other sported.  Straight up, no man should have such beauty.  Jesse felt shameful for wearing the same style.  Hanzo pulled country off _well._

            “You,” Hanzo paused to swallow his nervousness.  He looked so cute flustered.  “You also look good.” He tugged at the bottom of his shirt before waving to the pickup, anxious to get going.  “Are we going to the barn dance or not?”

            Jesse blinked, he had unfocused at the beautiful distraction in front of him.  “Yes!  Yeah, here lemme get the door for ya,” Jesse skipped past Hanzo, briefly touching the man’s back as he got the door open.  He jimmied it a bit before the door reluctantly opened up.  “Hop on in, sugar,” Jesse grinned as Hanzo raised a skeptical brow at him.

            “Are you sure this thing will even make it to our destination?” Hanzo asked as he climbed in, getting comfortable on the bench seat.  McCree laughed as he slammed the door shut and went around to get in the driver seat.  He wanted to try the Dukes of Hazard hood slide, but decided to save that move later.

            Jesse hopped on in, starting the truck up and pulling back get on the road.  “Hey now, ole Bessie has never let me down.  She’s a good ole farm truck,” He patted the steering wheel lovingly.  He looked across the way, catching Hanzo staring at him with pink tinging his cheeks.  “Like what you see sweetie?” McCree smirked, watching as Hanzo stammered before crossing his legs.

            “Absolutely.”

            Jesse nearly slammed on the brakes he was so startled by the answer.  He smoothly recovered with a laugh.  They made their way to the barn, just talking idly, finding out what the other did and just little snip-bits of their history.  Jesse had learned that Hanzo has a younger brother, travelling the world with his buddy.  Jesse told Hanzo a couple of stories about working on the Amari’s small farm.

            “You’ll like Jack.  He owns the barn.  Man has bank though.  Moved down here after his parents kicked the bucket and apparently moved all of their heads of cattle and horses down here too.  Man is rich, but he’s humble as can be.” Jesse grinned, shooting Hanzo a wink.  The Asian man rolled his eyes but returned the grin nonetheless.

 

            Tonight was going to be the best night of Jesse McCree's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes? Loved it? Could be better? Let me know in the comments  
> Wanna Chat? Find me on tumblr ( queendeepsigh.tumblr.com )
> 
> And a big ole Thank You again for all the love and support of my pumpkin themed series  
> Actual barn dance should come soon!


	3. Barn Dance & Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited barn dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so guys I did it  
> I wrote it  
> It's not that great and I'm sorry it's not but I hope it at least meets some expectations  
> I kinda lost focus and got off the topic but I think I left it okay
> 
> Also legal drinking happens? Idk if that is important or not?

            When they came out of the long dirt drive, Hanzo was greeted with the bright Christmas lights that hung all around the exterior of the old red barn.  The Asian man was a little hesitant as McCree opened the door for him, his eyes still focused on the barn.  The doors were open and people were walking in and out, all laughing and having a good time.  Very suddenly Hanzo felt out of place and he hadn’t even slid out of the truck yet.

            McCree sensed this.  He chuckled lightly as he tugged gently on Hanzo’s hand.  “C’mon darling.  No need to be lookin’ so scared.  Ain’t nobody gonna bite ya’,” Hanzo looked at the cowboy, not soothed yet.  Jesse touched his cheek gingerly, a smug grin appearing.  “I might.  If ya want me to that is,” He added with a wink.

            That helped.  Hanzo snorted, waving Jesse off as he slid out of the truck.  Jesse laughed.  His laugh warmed Hanzo making him feel more confident.  The other man took his hand and they made their way towards the crowded barn.  Hanzo could feel the beat of the drums in chest grow as they neared.  He wasn’t sure if it was the music or his heart though as he felt Jesse squeeze their intertwined hands.

            They walked right into the barn, Jesse nodding to people he knew as they past, smiling politely.  Jesse paved the way towards a picnic table for them to lean on.  “See?  Not so bad,” The cowboy gestured to the people that were dancing around or talking off to the sides.  Hanzo shrugged nonchalant, though his lips twitched with a grin.

            “I suppose not.” He bumped shoulders with the other man.  Jesse chuckled, leaning into the touch.  Hanzo noticed that Jesse’s thumb was moving up and down the back of Hanzo’s hand.  He flushed lightly, looking away to observe the other folk.  Suddenly Jesse pulled away, Hanzo panicking briefly before he noticed that he had stood to embrace a blonde man.

            “Jack!  How’ya been buddy?” Jesse asked as he clapped the other man’s back heartily.  Jack laughed pulling out of the embrace, gesturing around.

            “I’m great.  Full house as always.  I swear,” He shook his head laughing.  “I mention to Lena in passing that I was thinking about having a get-together and then the whole county shows up.” He and McCree laugh, the two boisterous.  McCree looked back to Hanzo, gesturing him closer.  Very nervously, the man rose and came to stand beside Jesse.

            “Jack, meet Hanzo.  Hanzo darlin’, this is Jack Morrison the one I’ve been tellin’ you about!” He shouted over the music as it took a sudden loud upbeat.  Hanzo bowed slightly to the blonde man.

            “A pleasure to meet you.”  Jack chuckled, rolling his eyes.  He waved him off, saying that there was no need to be so formal.  The three got caught up in conversation.  They talked for a while, Hanzo being surprised that Jack so readily accepted that he was city folk.

            “Nah son, don’t sweat it.  Most of these people grew up in cities.  Most only moved out to the middle of nowhere just to escape city life.” Jack looked him up and down, glancing at Jesse, before he grinned.  “I suppose you’ll be hangin’ around some too then?”

            Jesse flushed and started to stammer something out before Hanzo cut him off.  “The country does not seem so bad,” He said with a grin of his own.  His hand came up to touch Jesse’s hand, hesitant but curious to see what the cowboy would do.  The blushing cowman grabbed the hand, tangling their fingers happily.

            Jack was about add something when a man suddenly grabbed his hand and twirled him away.  “You owe me a dance Morrison!” The newcomer shouted as he pulled Jack close to him.  Jack rolled his eyes as he took up the dancing stance.  “Fine.  I lead this time though Gabi,” He briefly kissed the ‘Gabi’ before the two twirled away.

            Hanzo cocked his head to the side, looking at Jesse for answers.  McCree chuckled as he pulled Hanzo closer.  “That was Gabriel, Jack’s fiancé.” Hanzo nodded before watching the couple twirl away.  He wanted to dance, despite his feet already aching from the brand-new cowboy boots he had bought and that he did not exactly know the two step that everyone in the barn seemed to know. 

Jesse was staring down at him and Hanzo withheld a glare as he looked up at the taller man.  “What?”  The taller man just grinned as he pulled Hanzo close.  Hanzo blushed as he found himself chest to chest with McCree.  He could smell the sun, dessert, and some tobacco product.  With the whole manly cowboy façade, Hanzo guessed a cigar.

“Wanna dance sweetheart?” Jesse asked, his face dipped to Hanzo’s ear to be heard better.  Hanzo felt a shiver run from his neck down his back.  Everything was overwhelming all at once, but at the same time as still as a lake on a windless day.

Before Hanzo could think of an answer, Jesse was already sweeping him into the dancing crowd.  He would have panicked if not for the calming presence of Jesse’s warm hand on the small of his back.  “Just follow me.  Don’t think about it, just follow my lead.” Jesse winked as he started the dance.  Hanzo fumbled to follow, trying to look down at his feet to make sure he doesn’t step on the other’s feet.

Jesse just tutted, lifting his chin until their faces were very close to each other’s.  “Just look at me darlin’.  Don’t worry.” His breath swept over Hanzo, almost making him weak kneed before they were going at it again.  Hanzo kept up doing as Jesse said and just following his lead.  If he stepped on Jesse’s foot the man didn’t say a thing.

Soon, Hanzo found himself enjoying it.  Jesse kept it simple and Hanzo felt confident when they had stepped around another couple and he didn’t even step on the other’s booted foot.  He was laughing, he was having fun.  This was country, this was country dancing.  Hanzo was finding it charming the more he danced with McCree, also finding that he would not mind doing it again.

Hanzo was getting lost his thoughts about possibly getting a home out in the country when they came to abrupt stop.  Not because of the content but just because as the song came to an end Jesse suddenly dipped Hanzo, his hair brushing the dirt floor.  Hanzo loathed the startled squeak that came out of his mouth.  Jesse held him there for a moment, staring adoringly at him.

Brown met brown, and Hanzo felt an explosion of emotions.  He couldn’t even process all of them before Jesse tipped them back up.  Hanzo laughed as he clung to the man.  Strong arms wrapped around his middle and picked him up as the two laughed.

 

The night went on like that.  The boys dancing cheerfully, stepping off the dance floor to get a drink.  Hanzo was introduced to many people that he tried to remember but he didn’t remember many.  Especially not when Jack’s fiancé, Gabriel, pulled out a couple of mason jars with clear liquid in it.

Jesse had whistled as he popped one open and took a whiff.  “Damn Gabe.  You know I gotta drive right?”  Gabriel laughed at him before hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

“Carbon, just stay at the house.  You know it’s big enough, nothing to be scared about,” Gabriel looked at Hanzo before focusing back on Jesse with a smirk.  “Besides, I bet your ‘darlin’ hasn’t ever had true liquor before,” He waggled his eyebrows at the cowboy.  Jesse made a face as he turned towards Hanzo with a look of contemplation.

Hanzo look at the jar in his hand before taking it to smell.  It smelt like rubbing alcohol.  His face scrunched before looked questioningly at Gabriel.  “Will it kill me?” He asked.

That got Gabriel to double over with laughter.  He wiped a tear chuckling out a, “As long as you don’t drink the whole thing.  Share that one.  I got another,” He then winked at them before making his way to his blonde.

McCree still looked worried as he watched Hanzo contemplate the moonshine.  He wanted to take the jar away but before he could finish the thought Hanzo took a big gulp of it.  Jesse blanched as he watched Hanzo swallow his big ole gulp.  Hanzo waited as the alcohol burned his throat and settled in stomach.  When he didn’t immediately throw up he grinned smugly at his cowboy.

“Not bad,” Hanzo grinned as he passed the jar back to McCree.  The cowboy was dumbfounded.  He took his own swig, making it just as big as Hanzo’s though he knew he was going to regret it later.

 

The night kept on though.  Around 3 am people finally started to weed out.  Hanzo wasn’t sure how, and when asked McCree later the cowman didn’t know either; somehow though, the couple had ended up in a guest bedroom of the ranch house just up the way from the barn.  The two’s clothes had been shed save for their boxers.

Hanzo had woken up nauseated.  It was difficult for him to get up, he was still groggy from sleep and whatever was keeping him trapped in the bed.  That ‘whatever’ he found as he turned his head slightly, was a drooling McCree.  The cowboy had his arms around Hanzo’s middle, making his stomach and bladder plead for release.

He groaned as he shifted, trying to squirm out the strong grip.  McCree grumbled, his face scrunching up.  “C’mon babe, just a lil longer?” He groaned tiredly as he buried his face into Hanzo’s neck.  The man rolled his eyes as he tapped at McCree’s arms.  “Whaaaat?” He groaned again, this time muffled against the loose hair at Hanzo’s neck.

Hanzo wished he didn’t need to throw up, using all of his will power to keep the contents of his stomach there at least for the moment.  Finally, McCree’s grip loosened just enough for Hanzo to throw himself out the bed.  He didn’t remember how he knew there was a connecting bathroom, but by the gods and the dragons he was thankful there was a connecting bathroom as he lost the battle against his stomach.

A cool cloth was put to his neck when he finished.  Jesse had stumbled into the bathroom at some point, keeping loose long black strands out of the fire line.  “Yeah,” His voice was gruff with sleep, which at a different point of time Hanzo will appreciate.  Today was not that day though as he groaned into the toilet bowel.  “Yeah,” Jesse repeated as he sat down beside the miserable man, rubbing his bare back soothingly.  “Reyes Moonshine will knock you off your ass and then some.  I was in the same place when I first tried it,” Jesse tiredly leaned his forehead against Hanzo’s shoulder.  After a moment of silence and no more activity from Hanzo, the men raised their heads to look at each other.

They were haggard and basically naked.  Hanzo looked miserable.  Jesse wasn’t in much better shape.  The two just stared at each other before Jesse gave a chuckle.  The chuckle evolved into quiet laughter.  Hanzo glowered at him.  “What is funny?”

Jesse calmed down quickly.  He reached out to cup Hanzo’s face, his thumb sweeping over Hanzo’s regal cheeks.  “Just thinking.”

“About?” That made Hanzo curious to say the least.

“Thinkin’ about what it would be like if I hadn’t ever met you.”

Hanzo blushed, looking away shyly.  The hand cupping his chin brought him back to look into deep brown eyes.  Jesse licked his lips before speaking.  “I will only say this once, so pay attention okay?” Hanzo nodded and Jesse took a deep breath.

“I have never, ever in my life, in all my years of livin’, ever,” He paused, gathering a dramatic effect.

“I have never been so thankful to be out in the heat, sellin’ godforsaken pumpkins.”

Hanzo laughed, his forehead dropping onto Jesse’s shoulder.  The other man was shaking with his own laughter as the two pulled each other close, Hanzo on Jesse’s lap.  The two laughed until they hurt.  They pulled away and Jesse had the urge to just kiss Hanzo.  He leant in to do it, but was quickly stopped by a pair of smooth hands covering the lower half of his face.

“I think not Jesse McCree.  I had just got down being acquainted with the toilet,” He reminded.  Jesse laughed before tugging the hands away.

“Well I got mornin’ breath, fight me,” Jesse said before quickly stealing away Hanzo’s words with a closed mouth kiss.  He tried to fight it but Jesse reached up to tangle his hands in Hanzo’s hair to keep him close.  The two kissed sweetly as Hanzo melted into Jesse.  When they pulled away, Jesse was smirking.  Hanzo rolled his eyes, pushing the cowboy away so he could stand up, tugging the cowboy up with him.

Jesse pulled him into a tight hug, looking down into handsome dark eyes.  “Did I mention that I am really glad that you decided to buy a pumpkin?”

Hanzo smirked at him.  His hand came up to cup Jesse’s chin, angling it down some.  “More like I bought myself into the country bumpkin life,” Jesse feigned offense before Hanzo pecked his lips lightly.

To say the least, last night was the best night of Jesse McCree’s life.

Long after they arrived back at the store, sitting at the counter and talking to Ana, Hanzo casually asked if there was any empty land where a house could be built?  McCree nearly felt out of his stool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Do NOT drink moonshine unless you plan to get really messed up because it WILL do that to you if you are not careful
> 
> I hoped yall liked it  
> I enjoyed the ride at least

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are great  
> Probably more to come in the pumpkin themed overwatch stories soooooo be ready for that?


End file.
